leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-8921599-20131027231929
I think Renekton needs a few tweaks, he actually dominants early game so that if the renekton player is atleast half decent he will never lose his lane EVER. This amount of lane dominace is very unfun to play against, unless the renekton is bad he will win, get more farm and just make you have to play very passively and lose farm. Then theres his Late game which is basicly meat wall, he doesn't really do damage because of his low base damage, scaling and that he has to build tanky. I feel Riot need to add counterplay into vsing him early game and by doing this they can buff his late game. Passive: for every 1% of health renekton is missing he takes 0.05 / 0.1 / 0.15 / 0.2 / 0.25% less damage from all sources capping at 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25% at levels 1 / 5 / 9 / 13 / 17. This increases is tankyness as he gets lower on health and goes well with his Fury lore. Also would like to see something like everytime he is attack by an Auto or Ability he gains 5-10 fury. Q: Non-Empowered: An AoE cleave of 200 Range dealing 35 / 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 (+100% Bonus AD). Renekton still gains fury from each hit on an enemy. Empowered: Damage and range increased by 50% and heals Renekton by 15% of the total damage dealt to minions and 45% to Champions. Moving the healing to only his empowered version opens up for more damage at later levels and better scaling and means renekton has to save up his fury if he wants to heal at all like Tryndamere. Decreasing the damage at earlier levels while increasing at later will decrease early dominance while helping out his late game, he got much higher AD scaling as well so those 1-2 offense items you get will make a good difference. W: Non-Empowered: Renekton attacks his target for 0.5 seconds striking them 2 times in rapid succesion, suppressing them for 0.5/0.57.5/0.65/0.725/0.8 seconds and dealing 0/10/20/30/40 (+80% AD) for each hit. If the enemy breaks free the animation is canceled. Empowered: Renekton attacks his target for 1 second striking them 3 times in rapid succesion, suppressing them for 1/1.15/1.3/1.45/1.6 seconds and dealing 0/10/20/30/40 (+80% AD) for each hit. Making the stun a suppress is something that should of happened a long time ago because you can just buy some tenacity and be stunned for a shorter time than he was. Making it scale decrease early game power while increasing his late game, this also done with the damage, decrease base but increase scaling to better his late game. E: Non-Empowered: Renekton spins his blade in front of him while dashing 400 units dealing 20/55/90/125/160 (+100% Bonus AD), This can be used once more within 4 seconds if any enemy is hit. Empowered: The Bonus Spin gains 50% Extra Damage, Speed, Range and slows enemys hit by 25/30/35/40/45% for 2.5 seconds. Decreased range on normal as well as lower early base damage but increase scaling to compensate. Increase cast speed and range as well as damage on the empowered version to make it feel better in every way, removed armor shred for a slow to give more of a reason to use it. R: Renekton grows bigger and gains 250/450/650 Health for 15 seconds, in addition he deals 30/80/130 Magic damage to enemys within 150/200/250 range of him, increase's Autoattack range by 25/50/75 and Ability range by 50/100/150, gains 2.5/5/7.5 rage per second and gains movement speed equal to 10% of damage done for 2 seconds (stacks on itself), capping at 150. Everything has been decreased early but increased later also added increased ranges and a little something extra to make it more on par with Nasus's ult which everyone knows is better. Couldn't use extra attack damage because it would be to close to Nasus's so I thought movement speed would be good, goes with his fury lore and helps with his sticking power. So that's it, the point was to decrease early game dominance so hes not an instant win while increasing his late game to a point where hes not just a meat shield. any feedback would be helpful, also posted on the forums so feel free to post there if you want link:http://forums.oce.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=259764#post259764